


bush/sharpe

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [1]
Category: Hornblower (TV), Sharpe - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9-10-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	bush/sharpe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-10-07

“Like this?” Sharpe asked as he thrust two fingers deep inside Bush, pumping them slowly as Bush’s hands curved around the ropes laced over his wrists and secured firmly to the bed, though he knows the knots are not so good as the ones he would make, the ones he would use to tie Sharpe down. Not sailor’s knots. His hands grasp the rope, his Captain’s hands unused to the feel of the rough burn on his palms, the sensation not unlike the rough burn of his flesh as Sharpe continues thrusting. “Sprawled out like a pretty whore, Bush?”

Normally their sex is rough and wordless, one of them bent over the edge of the bed while the other takes what he wants. No eyes and no faces. No kisses or declarations, just the hard thrust of cock filling him up or his own cock buried in heat and dark wet. But now it is this, and he can feel another burn in his stump, like the blood pumping along the ragged edges of the cut, rubbing against the smoothed wood of the peg’s cup.


End file.
